


Guilty

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lots_pornbattle, Kahlan finds Richard guilty and sentences him to hard labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Champagne and Chocolate Covered Strawberries
> 
> TIMELINE: Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

He entered his office, anger still storming through him like a violent tornado as he cursed under his breath, slamming the door closed behind him. It had been another wasted day of deliberations that had come and gone without resolution. Actually, it had been almost two weeks without coming to some sort of a decision. He had tried to be patient about it from the beginning, letting the two regions try to talk things out, but now he was just sick of dealing with the whole thing.

No progress was being made, no willingness to make concessions on either side as dignitaries grew more stubborn by the day. And because of it all, he had hardly seen Kahlan during that whole time. He had finally called an end to the meetings that afternoon, declaring that he was ending deliberations and that he would return in two days with his decision.

Right now all he wanted to do was find Kahlan. Not seeing her had left him feeling more than frustrated to say the least, tension settling into every muscle in his body as desperation to see his wife grew.

He was starved for her, aching to hold and kiss her. Spirits, he hadn’t even been able to do that the last two weeks. He longed for so much more, to feel her lush form pressed against him, to know once more the peace and comfort that only she gave to him, to experience the powerful release that only she ever provided him.

But, once again, he knew that it would have to wait as he dropped into his chair at his desk. He had several things that needed tending to, things that had been shoved aside while he dealt with more urgent matters. He was determined, though, to finish as quickly as possible, to find his wife, and lock her in their suite until morning at the very least. He was desperate to have her all to himself.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he released a ragged breath before turning his attention to the endless stack of documents that lay strewn on his desk. Shuffling through them, he suddenly noticed a letter propped up on his desk facing him, addressed to Lord Rahl.

Curious, he took the cream colored paper, recognizing the familiar graceful handwriting, knowing that it could only be from one person. The corners of his lips turned up despite his overwhelming frustration and anger as he broke the seal and opened the folded paper.

 

 _Lord Rahl,_

 _It is with deep regret that I must inform you that, due to recent events, several charges have been brought against you. As the Mother Confessor, it is my duty to review these charges and pronounce your judgment in this case. If you follow the charge at the bottom of this letter, it will lead you to other charges and your final sentencing._

 _Once you have discovered my location, I will proceed with your punishment at that time. Do not delay or I will be forced to resort to more drastic measures._

 _Sincerely,  
The Mother Confessor_

 

Richard couldn’t help the grin that suddenly broke across his face. Thoughts of his wife and the kind of punishment that she had in mind for him began to temper the anger that had been simmering inside of him. Looking down at the bottom of the paper, he found the first of the charges that had been brought against him.

 

 _First Charge: Due to your absence the last two weeks, the Mother Confessor has demanded that you be sentenced to confinement for no less than two days._

 

Richard mulled over the charge, fascination beginning to take root the more he thought about how this little game of Kahlan’s was going to play out and where it would end. He could already begin to feel his arousal awakening and he hadn’t even seen her yet.

Spirits, what would he be like once he’d finally found her?

His mind began to race with where she could be right now, trying to decide whether he should just take his chances and start searching for her or to follow the charges as she had laid out before him. In the end, he decided to follow her letter, knowing that it would be that much more pleasurable once he had found her.

He was certain that Kahlan had gone to a lot of trouble planning all of this for him and he didn’t want to disappoint her or spoil her plans. He knew that she would make it more than worth the wait for him in the end. That thought alone was almost his undoing.

Confinement.

The word suddenly stood out at him as he reread the charge against him. He hadn’t hardly been in their suite except to sleep the last two weeks, coming to bed to find her asleep and gone before she awoke. He shook his head. That would be far too easy. He knew Kahlan. She would make this difficult for him, wanting to draw out her seductive taunting and his mounting frustrated need for her for as long as he could possibly stand.

Folding the letter, he jumped from his chair and headed out the door, knowing right where his next charge would be found.

XXX

Winding his way through the Palace, Richard felt his heart growing a little bit lighter with his every step. He could hardly wait to reach his next destination, anxious to see just what Kahlan was up to. It had created an exhilarating air of sweet anticipation that was almost palpable as he bounded down the steps.

Since marrying her a year ago, life had been a whirlwind of activity as they worked to solidify the D’Haran Empire. He felt terrible that they’d had so little time together, but he was determined to change that, to make it up to her.

“Lord Rahl, what brings you down here?”

Richard smiled at Solomon as he came to a stop at the entrance to the dungeons. “My wife has sent me on a scavenger hunt to punish me. I believe that you have something here for me,” he confidently said as his eyes drifted over the area in search of his next charge.

Solomon smiled broadly, pulling out a letter and a red rose from behind his desk. “So you figured it out?”

“My wife is quite clever and very mischievous. Be warned; it’s a deadly combination, Captain. We’ll see if I can decipher this one,” Richard smiled in return as he took the letter and the rose before turning to leave.

Richard brought the rose to his nose, inhaling its sweet fragrance. It reminded him so much of Kahlan. He had told her once that she was like the most beautiful rose, causing her to blush fiercely with the compliment. Like a rose had thorns to protect it, she had her Confessor’s powers, but beyond the thorns was the flower itself, so delicate and beautiful just like her.

She, like the rose, was the perfect combination, both dangerous and yet incredibly graceful, stunning to gaze upon and yet harmful to the touch if not careful. Every time he saw a rose, he always thought of her. She was using it now to remind him how he had forgotten about her the last two weeks.

But he hadn’t forgotten about her, not for a moment. She was never far from his thoughts even in the midst of the most heated debates. She was the single most important person in his life, the reason for every breath he drew. Everything he did, every decision that he made, every thought that passed through his mind was always and would forever be linked to her in some fashion.

Richard slipped the flower into the pocket of his tunic, keeping it safe. Breaking the seal, he eagerly read Kahlan’s note.

 

 _Lord Rahl,_

 _If you have found this note and the rose, then you are doing well so far. See if you can discover your next destination and remember – don’t delay._

 _Sincerely,  
The Mother Confessor_

 _Second Charge: Due to needs not being met, certain appetites have gone unfulfilled. Therefore, the Mother Confessor orders you to make immediate restitution for this offense._

 

Richard chuckled softly at her words, a warm rush of arousal sweeping through his body. He knew that he was grinning like a schoolboy but he couldn’t help it. Kahlan always had such a deep effect on him, one that was not so easily ignored. Of course, not that he ever wanted to.

He reread the words, attempting to focus as his want for her continued to build. He was beginning to wonder if he was even going to last if this kept up for much longer and it had only really just begun. Stuffing the note into his pocket with the other one, he started to make his way to his next destination.

XXX

Entering the kitchen, Richard anxiously began looking about for anything that told him that he was in the right place. So far, Kahlan had him running from one end of the Palace to the dungeons below and now to the other end. Despite the excitement that his wife had created for him, he was beginning to grow impatient. If he didn’t find her soon, he thought that he might explode.

Scanning the kitchen, he watched as staff bustled about as they began preparations for the evening meal. Placing his hands on his hips, he sighed in frustration. She was making it more difficult for him the further this went along.

Looking up, Richard made eye contact with Mila, head of the kitchen staff. She smiled a knowing smile at him, using her eyes to point him in the direction that he needed to go. He slowly nodded his head with a smirk, his gaze following the direction that she had indicated.

Over on a wooden table set to the side out of the way, Richard spotted a wicker basket with a note lying on top of it. He immediately made his way to it, his mind beginning to buzz with what Kahlan was actually up to. The mystery of the scavenger hunt, the unknown of where she was leading him had more than piqued his curiosity, causing his heart to pound a little harder in his chest.

Unfolding the paper, Richard quickly scanned the note.

 

 _Lord Rahl,_

 _If you are holding this note, then you have followed your instincts well. Let’s just see if you are able to find your way this time. You do not want to keep me waiting._

 _Sincerely,  
The Mother Confessor_

 _Third Charge: Because time is of the essence, the Mother Confessor commands you to make haste. Four is always better than two in urgent times like these._

 

Slipping his arm through the handle of the basket, Richard quickly exited the kitchen. Kahlan thought that she was so crafty with her little game of torture, but he was more than determined find her soon, to prove his love for her as many times as was necessary to make amends for the last two weeks.

XXX

Stepping outside, Richard found that the summer sun was still shining brightly despite the fact that it was nearing late afternoon. It brought a smile to his lips knowing that if he hurried, he would be spending a very passionate evening with his wife that would no doubt last until morning if he had his way.

Making his way to the stables, he was surprised to find his horse waiting for him, saddle already in place. Sitting on a bench near his horse rested Kahlan’s green blanket and another note.

“Lord Rahl, I see you’ve finally found your way here,” Thomas said, flashing him a knowing smile.

“It took a little bit of work. I had to make a couple of stops before I came here,” he shook his head in amusement.

“Well, then I believe you know what you need to do next,” the old stable hand replied.

“Please tell me this will lead me to my wife,” Richard begged him as he set down the basket and picked up the note. He wasn’t certain that he was going to make it much further.

“I’m afraid that I’m not at liberty to reveal any plans that the Mother Confessor may or may not have discussed with me. I apologize, Lord Rahl, but I fear her vengeance just a little more than I fear yours,” Thomas admitted, his brown eyes sparkling with delight.

Richard chuckled at the elderly man as he unfolded the paper. “You are a wise man, Thomas. Never cross swords with a dangerous woman, especially not my wife.”

“Well now, I didn’t get to be this old by being ignorant. Enjoy yourself, Lord Rahl.”

“Thank you, Thomas,” Richard muttered in reply, not even bothering to look up as he began to read the letter.

 

 _Lord Rahl,_

 _If you are reading this note, than you truly are the Seeker of Truth. Let’s see if your skills will help you this time. Your final charge awaits you below._

 _Sincerely,  
The Mother Confessor_

 _Fourth and Final Charge: It is time that you come clean and repent of your actions. The Mother Confessor orders you to seek atonement for your neglect. Your sentencing awaits you._

 

Richard’s eyes immediately lit up with her final charge, her words reminding him of a passionate moment that he had spent with her a couple of months ago. He suddenly knew where he would find her. Kahlan’s adventure was coming to an end, his desperate need to be with her soon would be satisfied.

He just didn’t think he would be able to get to her soon enough.

XXX

Riding up into the mountains, Richard relished the feel of the wind in his face, the exhilaration of finally being free from his duties. He lowered himself closer to his horse, quickening his steed’s pace. He felt as if his heart had grown wings as he raced up the path.

The last couple of hours spent traipsing through the Palace and below and then out to the stables had been an adventure that he had not expected to be taking part in when he awoke this morning, but he had soon discovered that it had been just what he had needed to get his mind off of things for a while.

And now finding Kahlan was the only thing on his mind…as well as what he was going to do with her once he got his hands on her.

Following along the river that he knew would lead him to her, his mind was taken back to the last time that they had been together. Although it had been just over two weeks, it felt like a lifetime ago.

Spirits how he missed her, missed the smell of her that filled his nostrils and settled into his soul, the sound of her laughter, the warmth of her smile.

He longed for the feel of her hands searching his body, exploring ways to bring him more pleasure, to make the bliss of being with her last that much longer. He loved that selflessness about her, always making him anxious to do the same for her.

He needed to hear the sound of her voice so sensual and erotic as he took her, her gasping breaths pleading with him to never stop as he poured every bit of himself into her. He ached to feel the friction of her moist flesh against his, her hot wet warmth welcoming him and begging him for more, her body so soft and supple beneath his touch.

Spirits, he needed this woman like he needed the very air he breathed.

Richard ran his fingers back through his hair in an effort to quiet the need storming through his body, the desperate want that lived in his core for her intensifying with his thoughts. He drew a deep breath as he came to a stop at the top of the ridge.

His heart was racing as he dismounted his horse, his gaze settling on the object of his desire, the end of his search. She sat with her back to him, facing the waterfall where the river started from as she rested against the trunk of an elm tree, reading a book. Her horse grazed in the long grasses to the right, keeping her company while she waited patiently for her husband to arrive.

The sight of her so peaceful and beautiful brought him to a sudden stop as he set the basket and blanket down. His whole body ached to run to her, but his legs suddenly felt so heavy with the desire for her that was already pounding fiercely through his veins.

He slowly began to make his way to her, his legs moving now out of sheer need for her. Kahlan turned then, seeing him coming towards her. She laid her book aside, standing to her feet, her special smile already forming on her lips at the sight of him.

It had been a painfully long two weeks. She had grown lonely during that time, her need for her husband intensifying with every passing day. She knew that his responsibilities as Lord Rahl had to come first sometimes. She hadn’t wanted to interrupt his duties, but at the same time, she knew that the deliberations had been wearing him down.

He needed her as much as she needed him. And right now, she needed him so desperately.

Richard swiftly closed the distance between them, the sound of her name nothing more than a soft plea of forgiveness as his hands immediately slipped into her hair, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss. His tongue pleaded with her for more, her lips answering his request and inviting him to taste her, allowing him to take whatever he needed from her at that moment.

And she always would allow him to take whatever he needed from her, willingly giving him all of her just as he readily did for her.

He ran his tongue over his lips as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closing against the intense emotions coursing through him. Spirits, he had so desperately missed this woman in his arms right now. How had ever survived going two weeks without her let alone one day?

“I’m so sorry, Kahlan,” he softly breathed, guilt permeating his voice.

“I find you guilty of all charges, Seeker,” she murmured, her hands cradling his face and keeping him close to her. “What do you have to say in your defense?”

“I am completely at your mercy, Mother Confessor,” he replied.

“Hmmm…yes, you are,” she smiled coyly, brushing her lips along his jaw.

“What kind of punishment do you have in mind?” he huskily replied, his body aching with anticipation, heated desire thrumming through his blood.

“As the Mother Confessor, I hereby sentence you to hard labor, doing my bidding for the next two days, starting here and ending in my suite. You will not be allowed to return to deliberations until after that time.”

A wide grin broke across his face as his hands slipped from her hair to grip her hips, pressing his hardening flesh against her. Her playfulness was driving him absolutely crazy with a desperate need to taste her, to please her, to have her, to be completely buried inside of her.

He gently kissed her ear, his tongue slowly sliding along the lobe before allowing his warm breath to drift across her skin. As desperate as he was to make this moment last, his need to have her was too overwhelming to take it slow right now. He would take his time with her later. Right now, he just wanted to ravish her, to unleash his pent up frustration and need upon her, making her see how deeply she affected him.

He reached for her laces, pulling them with an urgency that would not be denied. He had needed this, needed her for too long. His lips were suddenly on her throat as he yanked her dress from her body, his insistent need driving her mad as well as she tore at his shirt.

She hadn’t realized the extent of her need for him until her eyes finally settled on him, watching him as he strode so purposefully to her. The wanton lust for her that blazed so brightly in his eyes had suddenly awakened a firestorm of arousal within her core.

They parted long enough to remove his shirt, her fingers roaming over his smooth flesh. She paused to tease his nipples, eliciting a deep moan that sent a shiver racing through her as his hands worked to remove her corset.

Needing more, she quickly went to work unbuckling his sword and removing his weapon before setting to work on the laces of his breeches. She needed him; her need to feel his powerful thrusts as he took her, to feel him buried so deep inside of her making her lightheaded as her heart hammered wildly in anticipation beneath her breast.

She needed to feel his firm body moving in unison with hers in the midst of the flames of unbridled passion, to feel him as he moved over her as well as his panting breath scorching against her skin. She wanted to hear her name being cried as he came, releasing himself deep inside of her.

Removing her corset, Richard slid his fingers down her sides, her head falling back as he took her breasts into his large hands. He squeezed and stroked her until her breath was coming out in ragged pulls for air. Despite the thick hazy fog his touch was creating in her mind, her hands somehow managed to find the top of his breeches, her fingers loosening the strings and slipping inside.

Richard’s breath hitched as she touched him, his hands stilling their motion as he bucked his hips. His lips crashed into hers, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her to the ground.

He hovered over her, his lips replacing his hands on her breasts as she continued to work at removing his breeches. His fingers skated along her thighs as he removed her boots as well as the last pieces of clothing that separated them.

His hand gripped her thigh, pushing her knee up. She cried his name as he entered her, her head rolling back with the force of his movement as she fisted his hair. The pure rapture of that first moment of connection always overwhelmed them, causing them to both pause for a moment to regain some measure of control.

“Richard…” she gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut, her hips rising to meet his thrust.

Releasing his hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer so that she could taste him. She kissed him deeply, relishing the feel of being in his intimate hold once more, the feel of his hardened form stroking her with a fierce hunger that overwhelmed her.

She shifted her hips, drawing him in more deeply and eliciting a guttural moan from his throat. He pulled out of her kiss only to bury his face in her neck. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration as he fully gave himself over to the growing tempest that was about to sweep them away.

He buried his hands in her hair as he nipped at her throat, his thrusts coming harder and faster, her passionate cries of ecstasy coming just as quickly as she sent him spiraling to the edge. She dug her fingers into his back, her mouth finding his shoulder as she writhed beneath him.

His teeth found her pulse point and then she was gone, falling over that blissful precipice and taking her lover with her as he erupted deep inside of her. She squeezed her legs tightly, wrapping them securely around his trembling body to keep them connected for as long as possible.

She stroked his sweat slick back as he fought to regain his senses, savoring this vulnerable moment with the man who had won her heart. His lips lazily moved along her collarbone, enjoying once more the feel of his wife lying beneath him, their bodies joined together as one. This was the way that it should always be.

Pulling back, Richard gazed into her eyes as he attempted to calm his thundering heart. The look of love he saw residing there made it skip a beat. He nuzzled his nose against hers, his lips ghosting over her mouth.

“So, am I cleared of all charges yet?” he murmured.

“Far from it, Seeker,” she informed him, mischief lighting her bright blue eyes. “In fact, I’d say your punishment has only just begun.”

“Oh really?” he smirked. “And what else exactly did you have in mind?”

“Where are the things that you were supposed to have brought with you?”

“They’re here…somewhere, but it would require me letting go of you right now and I’m not so sure I want to do that.”

“Well, if you want to be cleared of all the charges brought against you then I suggest you get them as quickly as possible so you can return,” she instructed him.

“As you wish, Mother Confessor,” he whispered, kissing her deeply before releasing his hold on her.

Kahlan watched as he went to gather the things that he was instructed to bring, admiring the way his body moved, how his muscles flexed beneath his bronzed skin. It made her throat go dry with the hunger that still lingered inside for him.

Richard returned with a smile on his lips. He loved the obvious desire that played upon her face when she looked at him, stirring his own need for her. He settled down beside her, kissing her as he handed her the red rose.

“I believe this is for you,” he said with a lop-sided grin.

“Richard, you shouldn’t have,” she beamed with mock surprise.

Chuckling softly at her response, Richard took her green blanket, draping it over his lap and covering himself before setting to work on the basket of food.

“Not allowed,” Kahlan scolded him. “No clothing or blankets permitted. It’s part of your punishment.”

“I humbly seek the Mother Confessor’s most gracious forgiveness,” he replied, leaning in for a kiss of repentance. Kahlan suddenly snatched the blanket from his lap, spreading it out between them before moving to lie on it close to him.

Moving onto the blanket with her, Richard shook his head in amusement as he turned his attention to the wicker basket, pulling out a bottle of champagne, a couple of glasses and a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries. He watched as Kahlan’s eyes lit up at the sight of the large strawberries, knowing that they were her favorite.

Taking one from the bowl, he brought to her mouth, running it lightly over her lips and taunting her with it when she tried to take a bite of it. A throaty growl of annoyance emanated from her lips, her gaze narrowing in warning for him not to toy with her.

He leaned in closer, bringing the fruit to her opened mouth and allowing her a bite. He quickly replaced the strawberry with his lips as he kissed the juices left behind, his tongue mingling with hers as they both enjoyed the sweet taste of the fruit.

He did it again, feeding her and kissing her, relishing the erotic nature of what they were doing, the fact that they were both naked and completely alone.

Richard paused to stare into her blue eyes dancing with so much love that he could scarcely believe that it was all meant for him. He reached out a hand, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” he thoughtfully asked her, his voice suddenly growing serious.

“I think you saved my life from a D’Haran quad or something like that,” she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“It was the day that my life truly began,” he told her. “Thank you for this…for your love. I’m so sorry I’ve neglected you these last two weeks.”

“As the Mother Confessor, I clear you of the first three charges as long as you don’t let it happen again.”

“I promise,” he solemnly swore. “What about the fourth?”

“You still have to come clean…in the waterfall,” she throatily replied, her lips lingering near his, teasing and taunting him with her nearness. “After that, I cannot say. It may take a couple of days to make sure you’ve fully atoned for your negligence.”

“So, this punishment will carry over into the Mother Confessor’s suite for a more careful examination?” he smirked, his arousal already demanding to be sated.

“I’m certain that this will require much more scrutiny,” she whispered, suddenly losing the ability to speak as his mouth brushed along her jaw to her ear, the scruff of his beard rough against her skin.

“Well then…I guess I had better get started…” he breathed in her ear, his tongue sneaking out to glide along the lobe and earning him a moan that set his pulse pounding once more.

He wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her up and carrying her to the waterfall that awaited them.

 

THE END


End file.
